The invention relates to an arrangement for lowering an object, for example a handicapped person, into a pool from a deck beside the pool where the person is rotated through an arc while being lowered into the pool and, likewise, is raised out of the pool and returned to the same position. Devices useful for aiding the handicapped have been in existence for many years. Particularly, various devices have been utilized for transporting individuals and more specifically handicapped or disabled individuals from place to place. One example of such arrangement is of course the wheelchair which has been in common use for many generations.
More recently, more sophisticated devices and therapy have been developed for aiding handicapped or disabled individuals. Such devices have included means for assisting handicapped or disabled individuals into and out of beds, or bathtubs and the like by various raising and lowering techniques.
In the treatment of certain disabilities or handicaps, modern therapy has resorted to the use of static and agitated pools of liquid for example, pools of water. In this connection no devices presently are known which can be utilized in raising or lowering a handicapped individual into and out of such pools where the individual can be seated onto a carrier at the edge of the pool and rotated and lowered into the pool with a minimum of discomfort or manipulation to provide the individual with the optimum relative position for ingress and egress to and from the device at both the raised and lowered positions.
Moreover, no device is presently known which is useful in raising or lowering a handicapped individual to accommodate the entry or exit from a pool which can be advantageously operated by the user himself.